


Thank You, Cas.

by lafitte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I have no idea what kind of AU this is, M/M, a pinch of destiel, and lots of cas appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafitte/pseuds/lafitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a post on tumblr: "au where cas is appreciated"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You, Cas.

Cas woke up to hard rock blaring through Dean’s room and smiled. However much he might disapprove of Dean’s music taste, he did kinda like watching him dance around.  
(Not to mention that Dean like to shake his ass a lot while dancing.)  
He got up lazily and got fresh, and headed to the kitchen. It was a mess- apparently Dean had tried to cook himself something and Sam had tried to clean up after him and both had failed miserably.  
“Cas!” Dean called out. “Where’s my pie? And my breakfast?”  
“What about my coffee?” Sam pitched in.  
In fifteen minutes, Cas had everything on a plate. Breakfast for the brothers, check. Coffee for Sam, check. Beer and pie for Dean, check. For himself he quickly whipped a light PB&J sandwich.  
“About time.” Dean said as Cas handed him his food. Sam only smiled and went back to his laptop.  
The day went by as usual. Dean couldn’t find his FBI uniform, ask Cas. Sam was too busy to get lunch, ask Cas. Some quick long-distance research to be done, ask Cas. Need anything, ask Cas. He never complained - he loved his family too much for that.  
( _“Always happy to bleed for the Winchesters.”_ )  
Evening came and the house was empty. It was rare that Cas could afford moments of stillness and calm like these, so he went out for a much-needed walk.  
It was beautiful. The remnants of the winter sun filtered through the bare branches of the trees, and snow covered every inch of the playground. Cas could feel the energy radiating off the kids as they ran about, one almost bumping into him. Cas let a small laugh escape his throat.  
Humanity. They have so much to offer that it’s astounding how much their allure was undermined in heaven. They were not just mere pawns in the hands of celestial beings; they were not to be thrown about like soldiers in a battlefield. After all, they had the most powerful weapon of all- free will.  
On the way back, he managed to help a few people here and there; help an old woman cross the street., changing the traffic lights to avoid a possible accident, and making that little boy’s candy last just a bit longer.  
( _“Too much heart had always been Castiel’s problem.”_ )  
By the time he got home, the Impala was standing outside, it had grown dark. He hurried on, realizing that Dean must be expecting dinner. But when he came in, he got the surprise of his life.  
The table had already been set, and dinner had already been laid out. Sam was just pouring some wine into Dean’s glass, who was insisting that beer would be better. They heard him come in and looked up, expectation shining in their eyes.  
“What’s…What’s all this?” Cas asked.  
“We, uh- Dean?”  
“Um, Sam wanted to say something-“  
“And Dean too.” Sam glared at his brother. Dean rolled his eyes.  
“Um, Sammy and I, we, uh, wanted to say, to say-“  
“Thank you, Cas.” They both finished together.  
“Thanks, for putting up with Dean’s tactics-“ This earned Sam a ‘Hey!’ from Dean; “And or helping us whenever we asked for it. You had no obligation, but you’ve been family to us.”  
“And we owe you for that.” Dean said.  
“But…how?” Cas asked, staring at the food on the table.  
“This? Oh man, this took hours. Sam pretends to be such a good cook-“  
“Dean was the one who got the grocery so if it doesn’t turn out good, don’t blame me!”  
Cas laughed, and sat down at the table. The boys followed. Dean and Sam watched with apprehension as he tasted some of the food, drank the wine, and the slowly –almost teasingly- wiped his mouth and took a breath.  
“Well…how is it?” Dean asked.  
Cas paused- because drama- and said, “Amazing.”  
“See? I told you I’m a good cook!”  
“But I’m the one who got the grocery!”  
“Oh shut up, you two.” Cas interrupted, “Let me enjoy this, and maybe you should eat too.”  
After a fulfilling dinner and some wine and lots of laughter, Sam got up, saying something about getting sleep. Cas stuck around to help Dean clear out the table and do the dishes.  
“You know, I got this, Cas.”  
“It’s okay, Dean. I like helping.”  
“You see, that’s the problem. You like helping and don’t complain at all, man. Which is why more often than not, we end up taking you for granted. Most days, we don’t even thank you for all that you do for us.”  
“And then there’s days like these.” Cas said, as he cleaned up the last of the dishes. “Days like these, which make it all worth it.”  
Dean smiled at Cas’ response, and when they reached the doors of their rooms, Dean placed a quick peck on Cas’ lips. Cas found himself leaning into the kiss.  
“Thank you, Cas. For everything.”  
Cas simply nodded, smiling from ear to ear.  
“Goodnight.” Dean said, nervously shuffling his feet and turning towards his room’s door.  
“Goodnight, Dean.”


End file.
